G4m3tuber5 Battle Royale
MegaKirby (and his friends)'s OCs are going to show you who's the strongest! Will Electric Striker show them the power of lighting, will MegaKirby prove that looks don't matter, will Cupendy prove that 2 are better than 1, or are the others not enough to Pichool's speed and agility? (Keep in mind that this battle is canon) Intro The G4m3tuber5. A bunch of extremely powerful OCs created by MegaKirby and his friends. But the main question is: Who is the strongest of them all? - Electric Striker, the Leader and Founder of The G4m3tuber5. - MegaKirby, The Robotic Star Warrior. - Cupendy, The Fusion between Cuphead and Bendy - Or Pichool, The strongest Pichu ever. WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT MAKE! JUST CAN BE A VICTOR! THIS IS... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! Pre-Fight In G4m3tuber5' house, everything was messed up! Electric Striker doesn't stop insulting MegaKirby, MegaKirby stole Cupendy's entire Bacon Soup storage, Cupendy absorbed Pichool's shurikens without permission, and Pichool used Striker's Guns for training. Everyone was angry! Pichool: Enough! I have an idea! Let's solve this with a battle! I always wanted to know who's the strongest of us! MegaKirby: Me! Of course! Striker: In your dreams, puffball! It's obviously me! Cupendy: Just face the reality! We are the strongest! Pichool: Oh yeah?! You can't even touch me because of my speed, ink abomination! Cupendy: OK, that was enough! Prepare to die! Striker: I will prove that you all are a s&#! at fighting! MegaKirby: My buster is ready! Ready to send some brainless idiots to hell! Pichool: I will finish you at lighting speed! SHOWTIME! Fight Pichool dashes to MegaKirby and started to performing a flurry of punches and kicks but MegaKirby somehow dodged them all. MegaKirby: Ha! Too slo- He was suddenly interrupted by shurikens tossed by Pichool. After that, he used Electro Ball, and then it hit MegaKirby, he was thrown off the house. Pichool: Gotcha! MegaKirby then started launching Charge Shots at Pichool, but he avoided them. After that, MegaKirby teleported behind Pichool, equipped Super Arm, and throwed Pichool to a mountain. Pichool: Piiiiii…... MegaKirby then used Machine Gun Mode, which hit Pichool multiple times. After that, only smoke is seen in the place where Pichool was launched. MegaKirby: That was easy. But then, Pichool used Skull Bash, flying at MegaKirby at high-speed, and MegaKirby prepares his Charge Shot. Meanwhile... With Electric Striker and Cupendy... Cupendy is seen using his peashooter hoping to hit Striker, but h dodged it and then tried to hit Cupendy with a Electric Punch in his face, but it didn't hurt Cupendy since his body is liquid. Cupendy: You tried. After saying so, Cupendy increase the size of his hand and used an upper-cut, launching Striker upwards. After that, Cupendy turned his body into a spring, jumped to Striker and punched him downwards. Forcing Striker to create a crater in the place he landed. Striker: Ouch.... Then Cupendy landed, he used the Mega Blast (Peashooter's EX) but Striker reflected it with his pickaxe. Cupendy: Ah, shoot! After that, the Mega Blast hit Cupendy, stunning him, and then Striker launched a thunder from his hands at Cupendy, electrocuting him. Striker rushed at Cupendy at high-speed preparing his Electric Punch, and then Cupendy is also seen preparing his Charge. Back to MegaKirby and Pichool... MegaKirby is seen equipping The Super Double Gear and using it, launching a giant red plasma bomb at Pichool. MegaKirby: Eat this! Pichool used Quick Attack dodging it. And after that, he used The Helicopter Sniper, that hit MegaKirby chopping him in half. Pichool: I won! Suddenly MegaKirby's halfs turned into 2 MegaKirbys. Pichool: WHAT?! MegaKirby's Clone is seen teleporting behind Pichool, and grabbed him, while the true MegaKirby is seen preparing his Ice Sword, but Pichool interrupted him using The Ultra Volt Tackle, vaporizing the clone, and paralyzing the true MegaKirby, and then Pichool used Wild Charge launching MegaKirby forward. Pichool then rushed to MegaKirby and was about to use some Karate Chops to K.O. MegaKirby, but he used Cyber Bubble to protect him and then used Astro Crush, making a large asteroid crush Pichool. MegaKirby: Alright! I won! Back to Cupendy and Electric Striker... Cupendy is seen turning his arm into a Bazooka and launching a missile to Striker, but he launched a thunder from his hands to destroy the missile, and it was a success! After that, Cupendy summoned his pencil and started drawing enemies like Motobugs, Lakitus, Sniper Joes, and others to destroy Striker. But Striker snapped his fingers and created a thunderstorm that destroyed every doodle with a thunder. Cupendy: Crap. Striker: I am invincible! Invincible! But then, MegaKirby equipped the Jet Adaptor and flied in Striker's direction Striker: What the- And when he was really close to him, he equipped the Power Adaptor, and with a punch, broke his mask. Striker: Argh! Cupendy: ...F#%& this s&"# I'm out! Having his mask destroyed leaved Striker so enraged, that he turned into his Flaming Form. Suddenly Pichool appeared rushing at everyone at high-speed. Pichool: Prepare to di- When he was ready close to Cupendy, Cupendy turned his arm into a spear and implanted Pichool. Pichool: Piiiii!!!!!! After that Cupendy launched Pichool upwards, turned his arm into a sword and with a slash, killed Pichool. K.O.! - PICHOOL WAS CUTTED IN HALF BY CUPENDY! Meanwhile, with MegaKirby and Striker... Striker on his Flaming Form started by creating fire geysers but MegaKirby dodged them, and then Striker used his Fire Punch on MegaKirby throwing him to another nearby mountain. Striker: Done. Now the other. Cupendy: Oh no! Suddenly MegaKirby turned into his Nega Form dashed to Striker and punched him with Hard Knuckle. NegaKirby: Well, well, well! Looks like someone wants to see what The Hell looks like! Striker: Bring it on, Brainless Psycho. NegaKirby used Evil Laser Mode and Striker launched a Fire Beam from his hands to MegaKirby, while Cupendy teleported away, and turned his backs into a chair and got some popcorn. NegaKirby teleports behind Striker and used Metal Beam scratching Striker. After that Striker woke a underground volcano behind Nega, burning him. NegaKirby: IT BUUUURRRNNNSSSS!!! NegaKirby quickly returned to normal and used Water Balloon hitting Striker multiple times and then NegaKirby mixed Hard Knuckle with Water Ability making Water Knuckle, and then punched Striker right to the sun. NegaKirby: Goodbye! NegaKirby suddenly dodged Cupendy's giant ink hand, ripped it off and using Ice Slasher, turned it into a Ice Statue, and hit Cupendy multiple times. Cupendy: Enough! Cupendy then turned into his angry form. NegaKirby used Spark Shock paralyzing him, and then used The Megaton Punch at full-strength, spreading Cupendy's Ink everywhere. But that Ink turned into Cupendy Clones who punched and kicked Nega multiple times. But after that, Nega used Big Bang Flash, vaporizing every clone, except the real Cupendy. After that, Cupendy used The Ink Beam, and Nega used Evil Laser Mode. The Ink Beam was almost hitting Nega, then something fell of the sky: It was Flaming Striker! And with a punch, interrupted The Laser Collision exploding everything! Everyone: Argh! After the explosion, everything is on fire and Striker is seen trying to get up, but at that moment, Nega appeared and used The Glitching Demon on Striker. Suddenly, the screen got glitched and when it turned back to normal, Striker's arms, legs, torso and the head is seen in the ground separated, making a blood pool. K.O.! - ELECTRIC STRIKER WAS OBLITERED BY NEGAKIRBY'S GLITCHING DEMON! NegaKirby: What's the matter, Cupendy? Miss your little friends? Don't worry. You are right behind them! Cupendy: That's what we will see, marshmallow! After hearing this, Nega rushed at Cupendy ready to kill him. Nega tried to use Fire Storm, but Cupendy erased the projectiles with his magical pencil. After that, he turned into a ink pod. NegaKirby: Hahaha! Just a ink pod?! You are really stupid. NegaKirby then stomped in the pod, but Cupendy used his Ink Trap. NegaKirby: What the- Then the pod turned into a giant beartrap who consumed NegaKirby, teleporting him to The Joey Drew Studios. NegaKirby: Where am I? Cupendy then appeared. Cupendy: In the Joey Drew Studios Nega then used Blizzard Attack, who froze Cupendy's body, and then Nega broke the Ice Statue. NegaKirby: Goodbye! But suddenly, Cupendy's remains started reuniting. But not only his ink but all the ink in the Studio reunited into one pod. It started gaining psychical form, and then I formed Corrupted Cupendy! Corrupted Cupendy: ROOOAAARRRRRR!!!!! NegaKirby: Ah piss. After saying so, Corrupted scratched Nega multiple times, and then punched him, tossing him off the studio. Corrupted teleported to Nega's front and slammed him, stunning him. Then Corrupted summoned Electric Striker in a inky form. After that, the inky clone used a thunder, who hit Nega. NegaKirby: No… no... Corrupted then summoned 5 ink orbs, who launched 5 giant Ink Beams. They hit Nega. NegaKirby: Nooooooo……. Corrupted: ROOOAAAARRRR!!!! But when the ink disappeared, MegaKirby appeared on his Omega form. Corrupted used the same attack, but this time, it didn't affected Kirby OmegaKirby: You tried. But after hearing this, Corrupted swallowed Omega. But then, Omega teleported to Corrupted's front and used Nova Striker multiple times. When Omega stopped, he summoned many Star Meteors, who crushed Corrupted. But then he possessed the meteors and launched himself to Omega. He dodged them, but one meteor, turned around, and was dashing right to Omega! It hit him. OmegaKirby: Ouch! After that, Cupendy summoned many inky meteors who also crushed Omega. But Omega has still standing! After getting out of the meteors, Omega tried to inhale Corrupted's ink, but instead, he inhaled some evil souls, and because of them, Omega started seeing many horrible things, stunning him, and then, Corrupted implanted him with his horns. OmegaKirby: Argh! Corrupted grabbed him and slammed him to the ground 5 times, and then throwed him. OmegaKirby: This cannot be the end... Corrupted then turned his arm into a spear, and has about to implant Omega with it, but Omega used a Maximum Tank, recovering all of his health, and grabbed Corrupted's spear arm and ripped it off. Corrupted: ROOOAAARR!! Omega then used the Nova Slash. Suddenly Corrupted started shining and then exploded. After the explosion, only Cuphead and Bendy are seen fainted in the ground. Omega rushed to them, grabbed them and turned their bodies into Star Matter, erasing them from reality. FINAL K.O.! - OMEGAKIRBY ERASED CUPHEAD AND BENDY (CUPENDY) FROM REALITY! After this battle's ending, Omega looked around and only saw chaos and destruction. After seeing this, he manipulated time, and traveled to times before this day, to stop this battle from even happening. Results THIS BATTLE'S WINNER IS... MEGAKIRBY! Final Point This was a close one. Pichool couldn't not keep up with any of them. Not even Striker, because Striker raised and trained him, so he knew every one of Pichool's attacks. And I bet you are thinking: "But Striker had the Weapons!". Striker might have all of Fortnite's weapons, but MegaKirby was got every Copy Ability and Robot Master Weapons, giving him advantages in weapons. And Corrupted might have all of the Devil's Powers and Evil Souls, but Omega is literally a god! Giving him the win. After all, Omega could have killed Corrupted in many ways: 1st - He could do exactly what he did in the battle 2nd - He could erased Cuphead from existence, leaving only Bendy in battle 3rd - He could have shallowed all of Cupendy's extra ink and evil souls, making Cupendy return to his normal form And much more ways... But even if Cupendy manage to destroy Omega, he could die in a second when he faces VirusKirby. Advantages and Disadvantages Winner - MegaKirby =Intelligence +Strength +Experience =Powers +Weapons -Speed -Agility -Durability 2nd Place Loser - Cupendy +Durability =Intelligence =Powers -Weapons -Strength -Speed -Agility -Experience -Weapons 3rd Place Loser - Electric Striker -Speed -Agility =Intelligence -All the rest 4th Place Loser - Pichool +Speed +Agility -All the restCategory:Battles of Write Epic Battles Category:Battle Royal Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Based Into an Existent Character Category:Battle ocs Category:OCs Category:Mega Kirby 123 Category:Completed battles